Golden Sun: Era of Alchemy
by JustSomeGuy15
Summary: [Reposted.] An old nemesis returns to take back what was stolen. Set 1 year after Mars Lightouse. Ch.2: A rather rude awakening.
1. Nemesis

Golden Sun

Era of Alchemy

Authors Note: I've personally deleted this old version of my story, since it was both poorly written, and not being worked on. The title and general plot will remain the same, I am simply re-writing it, starting with the first chapter.

Update: To all, who read this story before, I would appreciate a review of some sort. I never liked to work on a story that got no reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, Golden Sun: The Lost Age, or any of its names, characters, places, etc. Camelot owns all of which, respectfully.

**Chapter 1**

Nemesis

_Vale._

_Such a quiet, and peaceful village_. _The sacred Mount Aleph_ _was almost its official symbol, and guardian of the Elemental Stars_.

_That place is long-gone, however._

_Crushed by the heal of fate._

_Along with the guardian mountain, its protector, Vale, was sucked down into the earth along with it._

_Yet all was not lost. Everyone in Vale had managed to escape before the great mountain shrunk into the earth._

_Everyone, except for an unfortunate Water Adept._

All of these thoughts raced through Isaac's head, as he stood out upon a small plateau in Vault, which overlooked much of the general area. With arms crossed in front of him, he surveyed the area out below him.

In the distance, what used to be his hometown was now a giant crater, surrounded by crevices and boulders. The once lush green fields, which the town was built upon, had all but faded, now coated with ash, dirt, and decay. Though he had heard rumors of plans being made for a new Vale to be created, Isaac new the new Vale would never be the same.

Not for him. Not for anyone, for that matter.

Elsewhere, Felix was settled upon the roof of the Vault inn. Though his view was not as good as that of Isaac's, he could still see the ruined land which used to be his home. It wasn't easy, having so many people crammed into this small town. The very name 'Vault' made Felix cringe. When there was no more room—which was quite often – people went south, to stay in Kaley.

Much had happened in the last year.

Felix, Isaac, Garret, and Jenna were among the many whom chose to stay in Vault, with the remainder of their families. Kraden had also agreed to stay to continue his research on Alchemy.

Sheba had stayed for a while, but eventually left to return to Lalivero.

Ivan returned to Kaley, at Master Hammet's side, but was soon reported to have left for Contigo.

Mia also stayed in Vault with the others, but also left thereafter. Many believe she returned to Imil to continue her job as a healer.

Piers left shortly after the fight at Mars Lighthouse. His boat has vanished, and his whereabouts remain a mystery.

Wherever his friends were, Felix knew they were safe. All of them had grown so powerful in such a short time, it surprised even him. The Venus adept stood, catching his balance just before he fell off of the roof. The sun was beginning to set, shades of yellow, orange, and pink tinting the star-spangled sky. It was a beautiful sight.

In the distance, Felix could see his younger sibling, Jenna, heading into a house on the outcroppings of Vault. A few extra houses were built for the Vale survivors, but still things were crowded.

Felix's family had to share the two-floored house with Garret's family. Why it couldn't be Isaac's, he did not know. Garet's family was rather large, and the Fire adept's snoring often kept him from sleeping. Still, he would deal with it for a time. He couldn't leave his sister alone… again.

Scents of dinner being cooked had drifted throughout the entire town, a sure-fire signal for all to come in for the night. This is exactly what Felix and Isaac did, climbing down from their respected getaway locations, each returning to their own houses in Vault.

_(Post-Rift in time: two hours later.)_

It was now late, much of Vault had turned in for the night. One by one, the lights went out in different houses.

Since his family was much smaller than the others, Isaac stayed in the Vault inn. The adept was sprawled out in a bed upstairs, set beside in open window. Outside, the stars twinkled brightly, as if singing a symphony for the heroes whom saved the world from total destruction.

Memories of past adventures came to mind, preventing him from sleeping. First, he thought of Jenna. The cinnamon-haired girl of his dreams. Since they grew up together, it was no surprise he had taken a 'fancy' to her. But he also knew Felix would never allow it. This was no time for romance, anyway.

Then came thoughts of his other child-hood friend, Garret. Knowing him, he didn't care to be cramped into his small village with his entire family. Garret was the type of guy who would lay out in the sun all day, not wanting to be disturbed. And if he ever was, the poor fool who did intrude on his space would be blasted with a wall of flames.

Isaac had no idea of the creeping figure that stood just outside the inn of which he slept in. Then again, no one in Vault had known. It was late, and an eerie fog had rolled through the area. Anyone not inside the gates would be in for a long and dangerous night, as creatures liked to stalk the fields when there was fog.

This figure stood no taller or shorter than any normal-sized man, his entire being cloaked by a long, thick brown traveling robe. A hood was pulled over his face, showing nothing underneath but darkness. This figure crouched downward, slightly arching forward, before he leapt upward, and through an open window.

Thankfully, no one was in the room the being chose to leap into. Or, so he had thought. After landing with the faintest of sounds, he looked to one corner of the room, seeing the innkeeper and his wife curled together in a hammock.

They were not the ones he was after, so he whisked from the room, stealthily, silently. Turning, he crept through the darkness, until he had passed another door, which he slowly peered around the corner to gaze into. A stray lock of turquoise hair fell from the darkness, as he spotted his target.

There lay Isaac, lightly arched around his pillow, having succumbed to his weary state, and was sleeping soundly. The cloaked one could tell it was him, from the familiar colored hair which was lit up by the moonlight.

"Soon, I will possess the whole of Alchemy…" Hissed the cloaked one, as he turned the corner and started into the room.

_(Pre-Rift in time: noontime of that same day.)_

Alex lay flat against what felt like solid stone. His body ached, and he could not see, or move. There was nothing in the entire world but darkness, and pain.

"I lost everything… everything I had dreamed of.." The adept choked, barely able to speak.

The air was so close, wherever he was. He could muster only enough strength to open his eyes, and even then he saw nothing. Only his own figure, glowing silently in the dark.

"Damn that Isaac… he stole my dreams from me. Ironic that this hell will be my grave…" Again he spoke into the black, and again closed his eyes, ready to let the unknown take him.

But suddenly, a spark twinged in his right hand, causing the adept to cringe only slightly. Again opening his eyes, Alex could see rings of silver circling his palm, and a small orb of light gathering in his hand. He had forgotten that he still possessed the energy of the Stone of Sages.

How could he have forgotten in the first place?

"Alchemy… I had forgotten about it." Pausing, the blue-haired one turned his head upwards to stare into the dark. "Perhaps I can escape after all…"

This thought excited him. He would not be confined to the pits of the earth, like the Wise One had thought. He would escape, and hunt down the very fools who thought he was gone. And with Alchemy at his side, there was no way he could be defeated. True that he was bested in a sense by the Wise One, but Isaac and his friends were NOT the Wise One.

So how could he lose?

Outstretching his right arm, Alex curled his gloved hands into a fist, the circling rings around his arm now moving around his whole body. With a brief shout, Alex threw his palm outwards, his fingers opening up once again. A bright light left Alex blind for a moment, but he could see a beam of silver shooting upwards. It seemed to go on, and on.

"Am I really that far underground?" He thought to himself, but still waited.

The light quickly faded, and all was dark once again. A pause followed, then all was shattered as a loud clap, and a rough shake of the ground made Alex fall to his back once again.

High above, Alex could see with his own optics, the earth opening up, being ripped aside by the beam of energy. Light spilled into the crater, which he was trapped in, and this was a sign that he would soon be freed. Another silver beam swooped downward, this time heading right for Alex. Sensing danger, he had wanted to move, but found that he still could not. His legs refused to budge.

It was then that he realized, he was not being attacked. Rather, this ray of light was pulling him off of the ground, and towards the light. Alex simply laid still, watching as the light came closer, and closer.

"Alchemy will be mine!"

_(Present Time)_

Now the figure stood just over Isaac's bed, a gloved palm being outstretched toward his face. "I could end your sad life right now…" Again the cloaked one whispered through the darkness of his hood. But then retreated his hand back into hiding.

"No… that wouldn't be very honorable… It is not the warrior's way, after all…" The cloaked form then took a few steps backwards. "Besides… I want you to meet… someone." With that being said, the shadow leapt once again into the air, this time going through Isaac's open window. Curious that the entire time he made not one sound. Landing just outside in a crouched position, the form let his robe part backwards, just enough to see more of the turquoise sea which covered his face, and a pair of solid white-glowing eyes.

"Soon, Isaac. Very soon." He had said against the mist.

The sun would be rising in a matter of mere hours, but he wasn't going to wait. He planned on waking Isaac from his slumber, so that he could deal with him alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flames, comments, suggestions, all are welcomed.

Read, and review. Will update after… at least one?


	2. NotSoFriendly Reunion

Golden Sun

Era of Alchemy

Authors Note: Since this is a re-posting of the entire story, I decided to ignore my usual rule of waiting for reviews, and instead I'm going to put the next one up.

For this chapter, I was thinking of putting in a major fight scene. But since the story is only just starting, the fight will either be only mild, or will come next chapter. I will have to see how the chapter will unfold.

And also, if you readers haven't figured out who the 'cloaked being' is, (it should be pretty obvious, which is my fault) he will be revealed in this chapter.

Finally, after this chapter, I may or may not go back to my usual rule, which is waiting for reviews before updating. Although I often get brainstorms and I'll update anyway, I still would appreciate reviews.

With the above stated, let's start the next chapter.

**Chapter 2 **

A Not-So-Happy Reunion

_Thunk, thunk, thunk._

Multiple times did a stone hit itself against the wall of Isaac's room, and the very sound of it was beginning to annoy him. Who would even be up at this hour?

"Come on, Isaac… I won't let sleep take my revenge from me." Outside, the being clasped in the large robe was bent down before the house, throwing pebbles at Isaac's window. He had carefully positioned himself so that Isaac could not see him out his window, yet still far back enough to throw the stones.

The figure also had to take into consideration the possibilities of someone else spotting him, and coming out to investigate. He didn't need this, either. Even though Isaac and himself would possibly be battling in this very spot, so what would it matter?

Picking up another stone between his gloved fingers, he again threw a stone upward, this time with much greater force than before.

Back inside, the stone, which was hurled, actually came through the window, and collided with his left cheek.

Shooting up from his sleeping position, Isaac silently yelled into the moonlight, rubbing a hand against his now throbbing cheek. "What the hell…?" He cursed, and peered over the windowsill to see who was out there. Blue optics darted back and fourth, trying to see through the darkness, and the mist. And then he spotted something: a dark figure.

"Who's there? Felix? Garet?" The earth adept could not see clearly in the darkness, so he could only assume who it was.

"……" When he received no answer, he automatically assumed the worst. Slipping from his bed, he stepped into his boots, stood up, and silently crept over toward the door, picking up the Gaia Blade from the corner of his room, which was neatly sheathed. He had to be careful as to not wake his parents. Whoever was out there, he didn't want to involve the life of innocents.

It seemed like a long walk through the hallway, and down the stairs. Taking into thought that he was in an inn, he didn't want to wake the other residents either. Through the blackness of the large check-in area, Isaac would see the front door, as moonlight was shining in through the small window at the top of it.

So he stepped over toward it, slowly eased a gloved fist over it, turned the knob, and pushed it open. The creaking of the hinges was most eerie, and sent a shiver running down his neck. Peeking outside, he did not see the cloaked figure, which was standing just outside.

"Who's out here? Show yourself!" Isaac didn't appreciate being toyed with, be it from one of his friends, or otherwise. Hearing not a sound, the adept withdrew the sheathed sword from its scabbard, holding it in a tight fist, and stepped from the safety of the inn.

Who would be out here, anyway? Maybe it was a couple of low-class thieves, coming back to try and rob people in their sleep. But taking note of the large closed gates on the north and south ends of Vault, how could they get in? There didn't appear to be any guards on night duty, either.

It wasn't until Isaac sensed danger approaching him, that he was aware someone was right out. Quickly shifting one foot backwards, Isaac had jerked his body around, bringing his weapon to be held in front of him in a slanted vertical hold.

_Clash!_

The sounds of metal hitting metal rung through both figures ears, and Isaac was soon me with a hooded stranger, his own weapon clenched against the strangers'. Despite the shocking appearance, Isaac held a defiant and just look upon his face. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The look was soon swept off Isaac's face, as a sudden pain ripped through his torso-region. The stranger had kicked his feet upward and against the earth adept's chest, sending his hooded figure backwards, silently landing atop a straw-roofed hut.

It was easy to recover from a blow like that, and Isaac swept back onto his feet, now clutching the Gaia weapon in both fists.

He looked up just in time to see the figure reach an arm around to grasp onto the shoulder of the robe, and throw it from his body. What Isaac had seen made his heart drop down to his feet.

There he was, standing with a proud look plastered across his features. His very face and turquoise sea of hair glowered in the moonlight, which shined just behind him. His eyes, no longer the proud pupils they used to be, were now solid white, piercing through the darkness at the one below him. His right hand clutched a simple longsword of about two feet long, the blade itself burning silver in the moon's gleam.

Alex.

"You… how did you---…" Isaac had begun to say something, yet he was cut off.

"Surprised to see me, Isaac? You sadden me… did you really think I was gone for good?" Alex had spoken with that same monotone which made him seem so calm.

He hadn't changed a bit.

"You were buried alive when Mount Aleph sunk into the ground… how are you still alive?" It was Isaac who spoke again.

"You didn't honestly think a few miles of earth could keep me from reaching for my dreams? You forget, I absorbed the energies of the Stone of Sages itself!"

"I suppose not, Alex. …What are you doing here, anyway? Why now?"

"Is that a trick question? I've come to finish you, once and for all. Revenge does not wait, my friend."

He was so damn annoying. Always seeming so calm, so cool about everything… why wouldn't he stay dead? "Then let's finish this, just you and me."

This was all he needed to hear, and Alex somersaulted off the roof, coming down upon Isaac once again. A flash of silver, and a loud ringing sound, and the two blades were met together once again. "Come, Isaac. Where Is the fury with which I heard you fought for? I thought you had defeated Saturos and Menardi?"

Gritting his teeth, the earth adept pressed his feet against the dirt, putting all of his strength into his sword. He had managed to shove his opposition backward, and had tried to follow up with a vertical swipe, but Alex had vanished into thin-air, appearing elsewhere.

"Who is the coward now, Alex? Why run? I thought you were all-powerful?" Isaac said into the wind, and received no answer at first. There was no telling where the water adept could be.

"Do not think me a fool, Isaac." Alex's voice echoed throughout the village, and it was still impossible to pinpoint his exact location. "It is far too soon for you to die by my hand."

Just as that was spoken, silver energy sparkles rose up from the ground directly in front of Isaac, who barely had time to react. Alex reappeared, again aiming his sword for Isaac's had, but again it was parried.

"We could be at this for days, Alex…"

"So you'd like to think, mortal."

At this, Alex had swept his right leg downwards, aiming it directly for Isaac's ankle. The foot hit its mark, and Isaac was sent sprawling backward onto the ground, the Gaia Blade falling just barely out of arms reach. Isaac couldn't even react, because before he could even sit up from the fall, he could feel cold steel against his neck. He looked up, and on the other end of the blade, was Alex.

"Pity. I thought you would be a greater challenge than this, but all you've done is whet my appetite for battle…" Said the blue-haired menace.

Isaac froze against the sword, and gave the other adept a fierce gaze, despite his own horrible situation. "I thought you weren't going to kill me so soon, Alex?"

"I did say this. But I tend to kill the very fool who took my dreams away from me!"

"Took your dreams…? What are you talking about?"

"No need to worry about that, for it will soon be mine. Enjoy your eternal stay in the after-life, Isaac."

This was the end for him, Isaac was certain of it. Killed so easily by a madman. He could already picture it. His parents waking up to find his decapitated body in front of the inn. Felix, Garet, Jenna… they would probably find his corpse as well. He did not wish that fate upon any that were parents, or were close friends, but it seemed that was to happen to those closest to him.

However, at the last possible moment, a remarkable thing happened. Just before Alex could bring his blade around to lop off his head, a column of heat ripped between the two, a second one coming from what seemed like nowhere. This one was coming directly at him, so Alex had to back handspring backward to avoid being burned. Now two walls of flame separated Isaac from certain death, and he had to wonder who had come to his rescue.

From behind one corner of a building, came a familiar face. A bulking youth with spiked flame hair.

From behind another building on the opposite side of Alex, came another familiar sight. A female with cinnamon-colored hair, tied into a long ponytail. A staff was clutched at her side.

And finally, another figure emerged, this time from behind the inn. A tall stoic man in multiple types of clothing, a blue cape thrown across his right shoulder. Brown bangs hung across his face, the rest being tied in a medi-sized ponytail.

"Garet! Jenna! Felix…" Isaac had now regained his feet, and was standing beside the other earth adept, Felix, who had drawn the Sol Blade from his side. "What are you all doing here?"

"We were all watching from Felix's bedroom window. We saw and heard everything." Jenna had said.

"So you're back, Alex? Seems to picked the wrong place…" Felix had said toward Alex, who returned the sword to his belt.

"You think I came here without thinking things through? What a fool you are…" At this, Alex raised both of his hands out in front of him, palms glowing with a pale silver light.

"It's time you paid for everything you've done, Alex!" Garet had shouted against the still roaring flames, which had begun to slowly die out. The large fire adept withdrew the Tisiphone Edge from his belt, and charged the water seer. However, at the last possible moment, he was blasted away by a strong surge of ice-cold water. The temperature of the water alone was enough to take his breath away.

"Garet!" Jenna had wanted to rush to his side to help him, but that would mean running right past Alex, which seemed the unwise thing she could do. She stayed put, instead.

The energy continued to circle around Alex's figure, and it seemed that the entire village began to light up. The source of the light was coming from multiple spots upon the ground. Many 'portals' of pure white light were scattered along the ground, all around Vault. Large circular rings of silver rose up from the portals and a sea of abominations came from each of them. Zombies, skeletal warriors, ghouls, trolls, orcs, even medium-sized wyverns. The entire town was filled with evil creatures.

Another figure had rose up from a smaller portal at Alex's side, and this too made Isaac's, and the others, body freeze.

This figure wore several odd parts of armor all along his body. His hair was slightly brought upward in a curve, and was pure white. His face was paler than it should have been, and his armor colors had faded. The symbol of the Mars Clan was printed in red upon its chest piece.

Agatio.

"I thought he died with Karst at the Mars Lighthouse…" Felix could barely be heard, but his thought was acknowledged by Alex.

"Come now, Felix. I broke out of my own grave. I possess nearly the whole of Alchemy itself. Surely a little thing like reincarnation is possible."

Agatio said nothing, but instead had locked eyes with Felix, a look of pure hatred amidst his zombie-like face.

"Ah, yes, Felix," Alex continued, "Though he and Karst fell, they still want revenge upon you for besting them at Jupiter Lighthouse…"

"This village will be ripped to shreds by my little 'army', here. It is nothing to me but a stepping stone to achieving what I so desire!" Alex finished.

"You think so, do you? We beat far worse creatures before… we won't fail!" Isaac had declared, again readying his weapon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turned up a little longer than I expected. Major fight scene next chapter.

R&R.


End file.
